My Family is Not Normal Family
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: [Keluarga NaruSasu] Kehidupan sehari-hari anak bernama Namikaze Menma dengan keluarga bahagia walau tak seperti keluarga normal yang biasanya.


**.My Family is Not Normal Family.**

Raten : K+

Desaimer : Punya Om Kishi, tapi boleh ngak Menma-chan jadi milik Yuki? **#plak!** * _di hajar Mama Sasu*_

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Type : Oneshort.

Summary : kehidupan sehari-hari pemuda bernama Namikaze Menma dengan keluarga bahagia walau tak seperti keluarga normal yang biasanya

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

Hai namaku Namikaze Menma, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Menma. Aku baru saja menginjak umur 10 tahun. Keluarga kami sangatlah harmonis walaupun terkadang keributan kecil di antara Aku dan Ayah soal siapa yang dapat giliran tidur bareng sama Papa. Yep, kalian tak salah dengar kok. Keluargaku tak ada seorang wanita yang berperan sebagai Ibu di keluargaku. Bahkan aku sampai bingung kenapa aku tak memiliki yang teman-temanku yang lain miliki. Tapi aku tetap bahagia, soalnya ayah sangat memanjakanku bahkan rela untuk di marahi atasannya karena telat ke kantor karena mengantarku ke sekolah. Papa juga sangat pintar memasak yang membuatku tak rela untuk mengeluarkan uang saku jajan untuk sekedar makan di luar rumah. Meskipun Papa juga bekerja menjadi Directur eksekutif perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal, namun Papa masih saja sempat untuk makan bersama-sama dengan aku dan ayah.

Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang sangat aku cintai…..

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan keluargaku. Pertama aku mulai dengan Ayah, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Secara fisik Ayah aku itu keren seperti bule, karena berambut pirang sejak lahir, berkulit tan mempesona, tubuh Ayah juga sangat gagah dan membuatku berpikir pantas saja Papa ke-semsem sama Ayah. Apalagi Ayah orangnya sangat baik dan murah senyum yang membuat daya tariknya semakin meningkat. Walaupun sedikit bodoh _*Maaf Ayah*_ tapi sangat mementingkan keluarga daripada kepentingannya sendiri.

Aku juga pertama kali di bawa oleh ayah dari panti asuhan di dekat pusat kota 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku awalnya bingung kenapa dia memilihku. Padahal masih banyak anak yang lebih manis, ganteng dan cantik melebihiku. Awalnya ku pikir dia itu hanya asal pilih anak untuk di jadikan kalian tau, pesuruh. Tapi aku salah, saat dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat

"Karena kau sangat mirip dengan kami berdua, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Jadi tampa pikir panjang aku mengadopsimu." Sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku saat kami berada dalam mobil milik Ayah.

Walaupun saat itu umurku baru menginjakkan umur yang sangat belia saat di bawa olehnya. Aku tentu saja bahagia mendengar balasannya tersebut walaupun tak begitu paham dengan apa yang di lontarkannya, tapi intinya aku sangat senang.

Ayah juga suka sekali memberiku mainan, meluangkan banyak waktu saat Ayah cuti untuk bermain sampai malam yang membuat kami di marahi oleh Papa karena lupa makan dan mandi. Yang sangat berkesan itu ketika aku berulang tahun, kalian tau? Ayahku memberikan sebuah kalung keluarga ayah yang sangat berharga padaku. Dan berkata aku adalah hartanya yang sangat berharga, padahal kalau kalung berbatu biru tersebut di jual kata Papa harganya mungkin bisa membeli sebuah pulau berukuran sedang. Aku sangat bahagia karena ayah menganggapku special bahkan Papa juga sampai iri dan memukul-mukul lengan Ayah dengan keras karena Papa sendiri tak pernah di berkan sesuatu se-spesial yang si berikan Ayah ke Papa. Tapi, berakhiri dengan Papa yang terlihat memerah setelah di bisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ayah waktu itu. Hingga saat ini aku masih penasaran apa yang dibisikkan oleh Ayah. Namun setelah itu aku mendengan suara ayah yang berteriak-teriak di kamar saat aku hendak ke kamar air ingin membuang hasrat _*kencing*_ dan menguping sebentar. Aku bisa mendengar kata _'faster'_ atau _'More'_ dan berakhir dengan _'Ngh'_ begitu. Entah apa maksudnya itu. Jadi pada keesokan paginya aku bertanya pada Ayah dan Papa saat sarapan dan berakhir dengan semburan kopi kedua orang tua angkatku yang menyembur kearah mukaku.

.

.

Yang kedua, Papa Namikaze—dulu Uchiha—Sasuke. Papa itu orangnya sangat dingin dan jarang berekspresi kata Bibi Sakura saat berkunjung ke rumahku yang mengantarkan dokumen penting sore itu. Meski begitu wajah Papa yang, wajahnya cantik seperti perempuan. Tapi kata bibi-bibi tetangga apartemen kami bilang wajah ayah itu sangat tampan, tinggi, walau masih agak munggil di pelukan Ayah. Sangat baik padaku layaknya sesosok Ibu. Papa juga pernah memberti sebuah kado walaupun tak se-spesial Ayah namun tetap berkesan. Tau tidak, Papa memberikan aku sebuah syal berwarna merah menyala padaku yang di buat oleh Papa sendiri. Tolong jangan bilang ke Papa kalau aku tak sengaja melihatnya sedang terbaring di kursi panjang yang berada di kamar Papa dan Ayah yang masih memegang benang sulam yang masih melilit tangannya. Ayah yang tahu kalau aku telah melihat syal setengah jadi tersebut berkata bahwa jangan pernah bilang yang macam-macam mengenai syal tersebut yang sebenarnya hadiah ulang tahun Papa untukku.

Aku sangat senang sampai saat ini aku menjaga syal tersebut dengan baik karena Papa membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, walaupun cara memberinya itu sangat ke kanak-kanakan tapi biarlah. Aku menyukai sikap Papa yang Tsundere.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong Tsundere itu artinya apa ya?

.

.

.

Meski keluarga kami tak sesempurna yang lain. Namun kasih sayang yang di berikan oleh Ayah dan Papa sangatlah besar, menganggap bahwa aku adalah anak kandung mereka sendiri bukan sebagai anak angkat mereka.

Tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal yang aku inginkan sejak dulu, kalian tau apa itu?

Aku menginginkan seorang adik. Dan kalian tau saat aku mengatakan hal itu pada Ayah dan Papa saat kami sedang di ruang keluarga, langsung saja Ayah menyuruhku untuk tidur lebih awal karena besok sekolah dan membawa Papa layaknya pengantin yang baru saja menikah di gendongan Ayah.

Dan keesokan paginya aku bisa melihat Papa jalan pincang setelah malam tersebut.

Entah apa yang di lakukan kedua orang tua angkatku, yang pasti adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbau dewasa, kata Kakashi- _sensei_ saat aku bertanya padanya saat pulang sekolah. Dan mengatakan

.

.

.

"Yang penting Menma, jangan pernah lewat ke kamar Ayah dan Papamu saat malam hari saja. _Sensei_ takut otak kamu bakal terkontaminasi hal-hal yang seharusnya belum boleh di lihat oleh anak seusiamu,"

.

.

.

 **End**

Hehehe… malah buat oneshor abal kayak gini di tengah mepetnya waktu buat kelanjutan fic. Tapilah lumayan bisa sekaligus ngeluarin unek-unek. Maaf juga kalau judulnya ngacok karena aku gak pandai merangkai kata bahasa inggris dengan benar. :p

Nah minta Review nya, atau favorite atau follow atau apa aja deh. Kalau tak meninggalkan jejak, Yuki juga ngak melarang kok.

.

.

.

.

Words : 1,021

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


End file.
